Technology that evaporates a liquid adhered to a surface of a member has been proposed in which a laser beam is irradiated on the liquid. However, it is necessary to irradiate a laser beam having a large energy to completely evaporate the liquid. Also, a portion of the laser beam irradiated on the liquid reaches the surface of the member. Therefore, if the laser beam having the large energy is irradiated on the liquid, there is a risk that the surface of the member may be damaged by the laser beam reaching the surface of the member. In such a case, if the liquid is evaporated completely by irradiating a laser beam having a small energy on the liquid, the damage of the surface of the member can be reduced; but other problems occur in that the removal of the liquid is insufficient, and the operation time is long.
Also, if the liquid is evaporated completely, there is a risk that chemical reactions may occur between the components included in the liquid and the components included in the member or the surrounding environment; the surface of the member may become unclean; or the surface of the member may be corroded.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop technology in which the effects on the surface of the member can be suppressed when removing the liquid.